universafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Chidori
Mayumi, or mostly called Mayu is a supporting character in Galaxia,none of her parents are known and has no siblings at all. Appearence and Personality Mayumi has dark brown hair and orange eyes while when called Mayu,she has light blue hair and blue eyes.In both appearences her hair is sweapt to the left. Main Series Past Appearence Mayumi wears a red and orange yukata a black clip with two strings with two red beads and another connecting the strings together. Child Appearence Galaxia History Main series Past life Mayumi is a young woman who is working in lab and is waitress of a noodle house in Skyroot and has a relation with Ryoto,one of the protectors of the village.She soonly becomes a test subject for the cyborg expirament,which ends up with her death.But Ryoto was not informed of her death,causing him to wait for her until he dies himself. A century later,Mayumi was revived as a cyborg,her hair and eye color was altered and was given the name Mayu.She was later helping a sensei who was training Thierre and Varias who became her first friends in her new life. After the two left the scientist requested to have Mayu back and upgraded her to be more human and look more like a teenager,but the process took years and she looked like a ten year old.The scientist decided they will upgrade Mayu when needed and gave her to Macin and she became a worker for him. Galaxia Macin calls in Mayu in order to reverse the body switching spell between Markus and Hiroshi,she then receives thanks from Hiroshi and Hiriyashi revealed to think her powers are awesome. The next day,the group kill a beast who was about to attack a girl,who infact knew Issac and Mayu,and her name is Fia.Mayu introduces Fia to the other Galaxy Fighter members,but Fia knew about Varias (,but somehow did not know about Hiroshi). Skills/Weapons Weapons Skills Relations Family None is known about her family and they are deceased. Friends/Teammates/Love Intrests Ryoto "Ryo" Narukami In the main series,Mayumi was in a relation with Ryoto,but she died when she was a test subject for a cyborg expirament.But no matter what,Ryoto kept waiting for her since he wasn't informed of her death.Mayumi,when she was revived as a cyborg named Mayu,she didn't remember her past life a hundred years ago.Ryoto was revived a decade later with the name Ryo,still remembering their past and his goal was to find his love.However he didn't know that Mayu was infact Mayumi.Even though Mayu had forgotten about that past,she still feels like she knows Ryo somewhere.Much later in the story,Ryo then relizes her uncanny resemblence to his love and the same ablities,which causes him to ask her to view his past back a century.He uses this method to make Mayu remember her past. This relation became the most important for Mayu thanks to her remebering her way past and who she relly is. Fia Raine Fia is the first friend Mayu has made when she turned into a cyborg.They are mostly near eachother,and Fia,who dosen't know Mayu tries to encourage her to see her own past,but Mayu would usually state that she dosen't know when her human life took place. Development Mayumi/Mayu was originally named Ghosha,her faraway past oringinally revealed was just her being turned into a cyborg and that her cyborg appearence was her also her past appearence.She was meant to have died a thousand years from a murder and her death was being chopped in half. Trivia *Mayumi means "true gentle beauty",while Mayu just means "true gentle". *Mayumi's last name is supposed to be a refrence to Chidori Yoshino from Persona 3. Category:Side Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Galaxy Fighter Members Category:Galaxia Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs